In a manufacturing process of a Fin Field Effect Transistor (FinFET), due to the proximity effect, an epitaxially formed source region or drain region may form a bridge with a gate, resulting in leakage problems.
Therefore, there is a need for new methods and semiconductor devices to reduce or eliminate such leakage problems.